Broken
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Abe is suffering from broken-heart syndrome and his friends are trying to help him through it, but all he does is push them away.
1. Departure

Disclaimer-I have no affiliations with Darkhorse comics, Mike Mignola or anything else Hellboy related. Lyrics are from 'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee (listen while you read)  


* * *

Chapter 1-Departure

"I never told you how I felt about you." Abraham 'Abe' Sapien said as he caressed Princess Nuala's cheek.

"Give me your hand." The princess reached out her hand to his. Their thoughts intertwined with one another's, as heartfelt goodbyes were spoken in silence.

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh, but even more--I love you, with every part of my being."

As the princess looked up at him tears spilled from his eyes. She brushed her hand to his cheek to wipe them away. "Fear not Abraham, for I will always be with you." Already Princess Nuala was beginning to feel the stone sleep come upon her. She looked over at her brother, Prince Nuada, feeling his voice leave her. Darkness and silence filled her heart.

"Do not fade brother, for our work is not done."

"Forgive me sister." Prince Nuada raised his head to the heavens and fell, crumbling to the ground.

As Abe looked back at Nuala, her face was forever etched in the calming, marble peace she always gave.

She was gone.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_*_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_*_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_*_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_*_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_*_

It had been a year that Abe said goodbye to her and that the Golden Army, the Unstoppable Force, was destroyed by his good friends Elizabeth 'Liz' Sherman, Hellboy, and Dr. Johann Krauss. But despite all of his pain, Abe no longer let anybody get close to him.

"Red! Where is my toothbrush?" Liz shouted as she found him playing with the twins. Anya and Trevor were two months old and already beginning to show the special traits of their parents.

Anya appeared impish, her eyes that of a golden brown, pinkish complexion, a cheshire's grin and pointed ears. Her brother, Trevor, resembled his father with rusty brown complexion, golden yellow eyes, and a prehensile tail that was already half a foot long. Hellboy put down Anya.

"Toothbrush?" Hellboy began overturning sofa pillows, looking under every nook and cranny of their small cottage home. The twins were laughing and cooing, watching their father search for their mother's elusive toothbrush.

"Red?"

"Hang on Liz, I can find it." Liz tapped her feet on the ground as Hellboy continued to scramble around the house. Either here or at the B.P.R.D headquarters, she failed to have her own space. Before the twins had arrived, Liz didn't know what she and Hellboy were going to do. They, along with Abe and Dr. Krauss, had quite all the paranormal investigation stuff to live a free life in the countryside of Ireland.

_"Hey." Manning had called after Liz, Hellboy, and Abe as they passed him by for the second time. "What if I make you guys a deal? Cut back your hours, larger living quarters--salary."_

_Liz turned around suddenly, her eyes burning with fire, and soon her right arm too. "You think can buy us off Manning? I almost lost Red today because of what we do and for what, huh? No gratitude from you or any of the other people we protect." Liz felt like a hypocrite saying all of it after she had lectured to Hellboy that he doesn't need everyone to love him. Abe quietly brushed passed them and went to look over the cliff._

_"I show you gratitude," Manning admitted. "It's him I have problems with," Manning gestured to Hellboy, who was paying little attention to him, but reacted as soon as he saw Liz look like she wanted to roast him._

_"Liz, it's all right." Hellboy pulled her away from Manning. "I'm better than him and he knows it." Liz gave a weak smile, then received a kiss from Hellboy on her forehead. Liz glanced over at Abe and walked over to him._

_The sun was setting over the ocean horizon and Abe watched the waves crashing toward the cliff's shelf below. "Liz, nothing personal, but I would like to be left alone right now." Liz's heart jumped in her throat as she approached him. She hated it when he used his empathy on her._

_"I know what you're going through Abe."_

_"No you don't," he whispered._

_"If you hadn't noticed, I almost lost Red back there--"_

_"But you didn't and that is why you don't know what I'm going through. Nuala is gone. She didn't get a second chance." Abe snapped at her. This was the first time, in all the years she'd known him, that he expressed anger--to her even._

_"Abe," Liz reached for his arm, but he pulled it away. "Don't be like this. We're your friends."_

_"Don't Liz." Abe said angrily as he stared her down. "We were nothing more than partners--no less, inmates." Liz was taken aback by his cold response._

_"Abe, please," Liz tried to hold back her tears. At this point Hellboy noticed Liz in distress._

_"Abe, hey, what's going on?" Abe knew that Hellboy knew what was going on, but didn't care to talk to him either._

_"Please leave me." Hellboy didn't go, but Liz did step back._

_"Pal, I know that you'll miss that princess of yours, but she felt it was the only way to stop her crazy brother and she wouldn't want you to be like this." Abe just then took a hard swing at him and split Hellboy's lip. Liz ran to Hellboy's side and looked up at Abe._

_"What's wrong with you!" She screamed. Abe too was surprised by his actions, but Hellboy kept pushing, he always pushed people too far._

_"I'm--" Abe couldn't speak. His heart raced and his hand ached. He began to take deep breaths but it never eased him._

_"Abe?" Liz and Hellboy watched him clutch his chest and wince in pain. Liz released Hellboy and ran over to Abe, as he fell on his side. "Johann!" The ectoplasmic medium raised his domed head and quickly ran over to them._

_"What happened?"_

_"He--he just collapsed." The tears now flowed down her face and she couldn't stop them. "Help him." Johann took Abe's pulse and breathing. His eyes were rolled back and he wasn't breathing. "He's unconscious." Liz looked to Johann, then Hellboy. Abe needed CPR before he--Liz didn't think, but only acted. She gave him chest compressions and rescue breaths, praying he'd be alright._

"All right," Hellboy presented Liz with her toothbrush, which was covered in cat hair. She laughed to herself and took the object. Hellboy wasn't fooled by Liz's false laughter. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with with sincerity and Liz looked over at the calender.

"Today--" but Liz couldn't finish her sentence, Hellboy knew exactly what today was.

"You want to go see him." Liz smiled weakly at him in agreement. 


	2. Blue Words

Chapter 2-Blue Words

Abe was resting in his cool tank, listening to his favorite classical song. He needed to keep his mind occupied because if he didn't--

"Abraham," a voice whispered. He looked around the room but there was no one there. He was alone in his sanctuary--or at least tried to make it a sanctuary after being dragged back into the paranormal investigation gig. He didn't make friends with the people who worked with him, nor was he inclined to make friends.

"Guten nacht mein freund." Dr. Krauss approached him, which tore him from his thoughts--thank God.

"What would they have me do tonight Dr. Krauss." Abe asked a little annoyed.

"No, no, nothing like that. I only come to visit." Johann pulled up a chair. "How are you doing?"

Abe turned his back to him. "I will not have this talk." Abe turned up his music to drown out the ectoplasmic being.

"If you will not talk to me," Johann shouted. "Then perhaps you can be persuaded by Liz." The music played just as loud until it was turned off completely. Abe turned around and saw Liz holding the end of the plug.

"Much better. You know you can go deaf by having your music that loud. And in your tank, you've got to be feeling quite nauseated." It was true, Abe felt the vibrations of the sound waves so hard that they completely wiped out his sense for only just a moment.

Hellboy was with Liz too, as well as their children who were pulling at Hellboy's goatee. How could he have missed them grow this much. Abe was still considered their friend, and yet all they were to him were painful memories. Why, he pleaded with himself. Why did Nuala have to--the pain. Liz reacted climbing up the tank's side and trying to reach for Abe. Hellboy handed off the twins to Johann so as he could assist Liz.

"Abraham," the voice called out to Abe as his eyes fluttered open.

"Jesus Abe, you scared the crap out of me." Liz had been leaning over him and gave a sigh of relief. Abe looked around the room as did everyone else.

"Abe you feeling alright bud?" Hellboy asked with his hand on his back. Abe blinked his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Yes, I was just--" Trevor and Anya began crying in Johann's arms.

"Hush little ones," he bounced them in his arms. Abe stood up and walked over to him. Liz watched carefully as Abe asked for one of the babies and Johann handed him Anya.

Anya looked up at him with her bright golden brown eyes as Abe's lips curled up into a smile.

"Abraham, what are you smiling at?" The fair Princess Nuala asked as she lowered her book. Abe became flustered, his cheeks turned a dark blue-green, and he started to stutter.

"I, uh, I--I was just admiring how smooth this table was." He placed his hand on the mahogany wood. Princess Nuala walked over to him and grazed her hand over the surface as well, briefly touching Abe's hand. Her cheeks glowed bright red.

"Yes, indeed." She put her hand to her mouth to keep from smiling and to hide her blushing.

For a moment the room was filled with silence, that is, until Abe asked what book she had taken from the shelf. 'Blue Words' was inscribed on the cover along with an illustration of a grand waterfall. "This is my favorite book." Princess Nuala looked at him with interest. "One of the poems, is very beautiful." Abe reached out his hands. "May I?" Nuala handed him the book as he began to flip through the pages, stopping at one in particular, then returning it to the princess. She read it out loud with Abe standing at her side.

_She danced at almost nothing_

_He wishes some kind_

_To want a shimmering diamond_

_We pierced the sea_

_An azure world_

_Taste the rain_

_Thick clouds_

_Emotion is in me_

_So is too, missing you_

_From this note I'll remember you_

_Hold you close and share your memory_

_My love, forever, never will you die_

"Abraham, I don't understand." Nuala closed the book. "Humans write about love, but they destroy it as well with lying, cheating--killing." Abe looked away from her.

"Yes well, that is one thing all have tried to figure out. But--"

"But there are loving individuals." She smiled at him. "Liz Sherman is human but she finds a beauty in Hellboy, as well as in you." Nuala blinked, looking into his eyes.

"I think she likes you Abe," Liz said looking down at Anya and then over to Hellboy. "She likes you," Anya was reaching up to touch Abe's face, smiling but he wasn't anymore. He gave Anya back to Liz and retreated in the library.

Liz and Hellboy looked at each. "We shouldn't have come," Liz hugged Anya close and walked out.

Abe ran to the shelf that still smelled of Nuala. He searched the spines and stopped at dust covered book, bearing a magnificent waterfall. "Nuala, I miss you and I can't go on without you. Please--please let me be with you." Abe's gills flapped as he took in the lavender air around him.

"I'm waiting."

Abe's heart skipped a beat and he ran out to the others.

In the chamber where the Golden Army lay, two children of elven blood were laid to rest. One was of pureness and light, the other of strength and honor. Two halves of a whole bound by an invisible thread. Encased in marble, forever in stone. A gentle wind blew leaves across the floor and grazed the bodies. "Arise my children and take form once more."

"Who is Abraham, Nymueline?" The elf looked to her friend and said,

"I don't know, but somehow, I know him."


	3. Bring Me to Life

AN: Please respect that I wish to give credit for the lyrics of 'Bring Me to Life' to Evanescence (listen while you read)

* * *

Chapter 3- Bring Me to Life

One year ago when Prince Nuada had come back from exile, he went to his father, King Balor, the one armed king of Elfland, to wage war on the humans by resurrecting the Golden Army. The Elf Counsel of Lords and Ladies had no idea of Nuada's mission to go as far as killing his own father. Everyone in the court cried out in sorrow as they watched Prince Nuada rip the crown piece from his father, breaking the marble stone and their last memory of old. Nymueline, an elf woman to match all others but with the difference of a light blue hue, bowed her head in shame the moment she saw Prince Nuada kill his own father.

"And now, for the final piece dear sister." Prince Nuada turned around but Princess Nuala had already fled. Nuada looked around the court of elves thinking he had seen his sister, but when he looked again, he knew it was not her. "You, step forward." The elf prince commanded as Nymueline kneeled at his feet. "What do they call you?" Nuada sheathed his blade.

"Lady Nymueline Frost, my prince."

"Frost? Of the northern clan?"

"That is true my prince." Nymueline did not look up at him.

"And what brings you so far from your land?" Nuada asked, but he knew what was becoming of it. Nymueline knew that if she said aloud about the misfortune of her home, that Nuada would only see it as a greater reason for what he was aiming to accomplish. "Well, my Lady?" Prince Nuada huffed as Nymueline rose.

Nymueline looked away from his and to the elf court on either side. "The land is melting away," she said only loud enough for him to hear.

"And yet you would do nothing to stop them, would you?"

"I am not a warrior." She said with unease.

"They are destroying your home and yet you run away." Nuada said coldly.

"Then let what beauty that has been, fade. Honoring the truce is our way Prince Nuada." Nymueline said in such a tone that Nuada raised his hand to her, but stopped just before hitting her.

"Let that be a warning to you, my Lady." Prince Nuada turned his back and left.

Nymueline was in the city for a little over two weeks when the fever struck. Elves, being an immortal race, were unaccustomed to human illness except when it entered their bodies through pollution.

Elves were above cutting open their patients. The very thought of it made many of them sick. Nymueline was taken to the shaman and given Salvia. Salvia was an herb often times used to counteract the effects of pollution to their bodies while they were forced to live on the borders of human territories, but if it wasn't treated early--

"She isn't responding. Her pulse is fading."

"Please, don't let her die." An elf woman rested her hands on Nymueline's still chest.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_*_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_*_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_*_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_*_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_*_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_*_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_*_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_*_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_*_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_*_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_*_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_*_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_*_

Johann paced in a circle, occasionally looking up at Abe. "She's alive Johann."

"Mr. Sapien, with what you say . . . it is not possible. The investigators checked for life signs but there was none. And given your condition, you--"

"Don't--don't tell me she isn't out there."

"What proof do you have? Voices heard in the wind." Johann tried to be as kind as possible. "Mr. Sapien, you have been unwell for over a year. I've been observing you and you--you have not been yourself. I think it's time for you to move on." Johann left the study and locked Abe within.

Once Johann had left, Abe threw a fit like none had seen before. Books thrown from their shelves, tables and chairs overturned, lamps and valuable instruments smashed to the ground. Abe threw himself on his knees, pleading for the love he lost.

*

"My lady Nymueline, there is no such name for that of Abraham."

"No, I suppose there would not be, but perhaps I am to seek him out." Nymueline achingly lifted herself from her bed, but was coaxed back down.

"It is in the best interest that you rest, my lady. Many a nights you were lost to us. A plague brought on by the humans and their pollution nearly took your life and by the gracious of the gods, life was breathed back into you." Nymueline stared into the eyes of the shaman. She faintly felt a sense of worry from everyone around her. How strange. She was not empathic.

"Of course," Nymueline laid back down. What was this pain that lingered within her. When all but her friend remained, Nymueline spoke again. "Dear friend, what has become of everything. I feel such emptiness and isolation."

Her friend sighed heavily. "The prince and princess are dead."

*

Liz and Hellboy arrived back at their cottage where they were met with a phone call from Johann. Hellboy, though he had gotten to know him more, still didn't trust him so he made Liz speak with him. "Go ahead Johann."

"It is Mr. Sapien, he is having delusions about the late princess and I now believe--" a crash was heard in the background as Johann fumbled to find the cause. "He's escaped."

"What!" Liz screamed. Hellboy immediately took the phone from Liz and put it back on the hook to put it on speaker.

"Mr. Sapien is gone."

"Where did he go, doc?" Hellboy asked gruffly. Men were heard in the background.

"This is a lockdown Dr. Krauss," Johann fought for his grip on the receiver.

"You must understand, he's going after her." Johann managed to get out before the men hung up the phone.

Liz stared at Hellboy in bewilderment. "You don't suppose Princess Nuala is alive, do you?"

"If that's true then her oh-so-loving brother Prince Nuada is too, which can mean big trouble." Hellboy smirked happily. "Imma get me Big Baby."

* * *

AN: Can I possibly get some suggested names for the other Nuada, preferably starting with the letter 'N'. Thanks and don't forget to Review :D


	4. Where Do You Come From, Where Do I Go

Chapter 4-Where Do You Come From, Where Do I Go

"Away with you and come not again. Accursed beggar. " An angry elf threw a hard rock at the confused elf with which knocked him to the floor.

"Please you must help me. I--I know not where I am. And my heart aches." The young male elf pleaded.

"Begone!" The angered elf cried once more sending the confused elf down a dark path.

The moon had risen above the dilapidated elf village. Many an elf were driven out of their forest homes that now occupied a country club. How could the humans take advantage of the beauty that Earth gave them in its au natural state. One elf however had the right idea: take back what was theirs. He could remember the speech perfectly. The way Prince Nuada had came to the elf court with his proclamation of the war to end all wars with the pitiless humans. But the entire royal family was gone, just as it was with the Romanovs. He had nowhere to go, and time was running short.

"Red let's think about this for a second." Liz urgently tried to get Hellboy's attention as he was prepping up his behemoth of a gun, Big Baby.

"What's there to talk about babe. Abe's in trouble and--"

"A moment ago we believed Princess Nuala to be dead, that she has been for over a year. This just all doesn't seem right." Hellboy stopped and cupped Liz's chin in his hands.

"Listen, I know you're worried . . . about Abe and--"

"I'm worried about you." Liz's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Hey, hey. I'll be alright."

Liz wanted so badly to believe in Hellboy's promise of his health, but that wasn't what she was worried about. The Angel of Death's warning loomed over her shoulder everyday since he was saved. Why couldn't she put it past her? She knew Hellboy. He was the father to her children, a friend to her friends and most importantly, a great lover in the sense that he cared so much for and about her. "There's something I've got to tell you." Hellboy got the same feeling he had one year when Liz tried to keep her pregnancy a secret.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked both overjoyed and nervous.

Liz shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's--" the words, why couldn't she find the words. Hellboy patiently waited, but Liz couldn't tell him, try and try again as she did, it was too much for her to bear to see him withdraw from the world because he was destined to be its destroyer. "Don't be long because the children miss you when you're gone."

Not truly satisfied with Liz's hesitated response, Hellboy thought twice about what he was about to do. "I can stay if you really want me too."

"Abe will need you." Liz only said this because they both knew Abe was not that great of a fighter, even if he was asked to be one. And so Hellboy hugged and kissed Liz, Trevor and Anya farewell, then stepped out into the dark night.

Abe was exhausted from breaking out of the British Paranormal Defense Base as he realized that all this time Hellboy made it look so easy. However, the night did provide a comfort that the sun unfortunately deprived of him. It began pouring down just minutes after Abe was far from the gates. Where was he to go anyway? Where would he look?

"Ask me," Abe now knew that the voices were beyond understanding but he went with them all the same.

"Where do I go from here?" Abe shouted as he witnessed in the distance a flash of lightning.

Nymueline jumped at the roar of thunder. "It's alright. Rest my lady." The shaman entered the tent with fragrances that calmed her nerves.

"I must leave." She called out and fought any protest that came her way. Nymueline stepped out of the tent for the first time and looked out at the moon. The Sons of the Earth had their forests and the Children of the Sea had their waters, Nymueline often stared up at the moon remembering their moon Goddess, a being of exquisite beauty and love, very much like the Earth Goddess.

It was the people of Africa who understood it best. The love between Earth and Moon, was a bond between sisters but was broken with the jealousy of Earth's lover, Sun. Nymueline had met a Fire child once, and he frightened her. He frightened her about as much as Prince Nuada had, she'd be lucky not to cross paths with him again on her path to discovery.

"Will no one help me," the young elf growled as he passed from house to house, when lowe and behold a stranger came upon him.

"What troubles you?" The elf looked at the man and disregarded him. Who was this human to approach him anyway? A human that trespassed on Elven land. "Please, I know you don't trust humans, but I am more than that." The elf continued to ignore him. "The Prince has chosen you you know." The elf stopped and took out his blade.

"How dare you speak of the prince," the elf raised the blade up to the stranger's neck, but then another stranger, a masked one, twisted the elf's arm causing him to let go of his blade.

"Kronen, please." The masked stranger, Kronen, released the elf.

"Who are you?"

"No no, the question is, who are you?" The first stranger asked. "I will say again that you are the new prince for your people." The stranger went on, "You were chosen to lead your herald into a battle with the humans. The herald that bested the old Prince, but will stand at your side and defeat anyone in your path. This I say from that which has already been written."

"And what is my herald's name?"

"Anung un Rama, the son of the Fallen One."

This name burned within the young elf. Of course he knew that name. The demon was known by all Fey. "How do I know what you say is the truth?"

"Perhaps you would like to come with me, and I then maybe I can help you recover who you truly are." Hesitant at first, the elf soon went with this human stranger.


End file.
